Type-6 Transporter
The Type-6 Transporter is a ship manufactured by Lakon Spaceways. One of five dedicated freighters in the Lakon family, the Type-6 is considered an entry-level vessel for traders and is mainly used for hauling commodities throughout the galaxy. This ship has a medium Landing Pad size and unlike the larger Type-7 Transporter, Type-9 Heavy, and Type-10 Defender, it can dock at an Outpost. Due to its' poor armour and manoeuvrability, it is not suited for combat and it is advised that traders avoid combat situations entirely unless they have either an escort or shield and hull upgrades. The Type-6 is also the cheapest medium-sized ship available on the market. Lakon also offers a combat-oriented variant of the Type-6 called the Keelback. Overview The Type-6 Transporter is an amazing trader and is considered the next step up in terms of cargo capacity from the multipurpose Cobra MkIII. When fitted for maximum cargo capacity, which can reach 114 tonnes, many traders find that the Type-6 becomes quite suited for trading standard commodities in bulk rather than hauling rare commodities in long jump distances. After upgrading the Frame Shift Drive to increase its' jump range, the Type-6 Transporter is better at hauling commodities in long jump distances. The Type-6 Transporter has also found a niche as an exploration vessel; when stripped of all unnecessary weight and stocked with an upgraded frame shift drive, the Type-6 Transporter can reach jump ranges just short of the Asp Explorer at a much lower cost, though it is significantly less capable of defending itself than an Asp Explorer should it encounter a hostile vessel. It is still almost three times more expensive than the Cobra MKIII, which can also be used for exploration. Because of its high Compartment count, it is capable of holding more fuel and a bigger fuel scoop and is better at Passenger missions. In combat, the Type-6 is second only to the Hauler as the worst ship in the role. It has the same hardpoints as the Sidewinder but has much lower mobility and thus cannot evade fire or keep its fixed hardpoints on a target nearly as well and also attracts much more dangerous vessels than the Sidewinder would. Its low maneuverability also makes it more vulnerable to being Interdicted. Its advantage is it can be quite hardy, its shields and armour are rather good for its price so it can often take hits, though this requires lowering the cargo capacity. The Type-6 has a deceptively low Mass Lock factor of 8, meaning most ships can mass lock it. Jumping to another system to flee combat is advised due to this, as mass-locking will not occur. If one wishes to take down oncoming enemy pirates while still making some profit from trade the Keelback is a much better option. The weapon hardpoints are located as follows: Two bottom mounted Class 1 small hardpoints mounted one on each side of the ship, separated by a central ridge. The Type-6 has an available 12 piece cosmetic ship kit that can be purchased from the Frontier store, allowing you to "remodel your ship in your personal style". The ship kit is purely cosmetic and does not affect gameplay in any way. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Type-6 Transporter. *''(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' Notes * Prior to v1.2, the Type-6 had a tendency to overheat, to 100% or greater, making fuel scooping and consecutive hyperspace jumps more risky unless an A-rated power plant was also used (reducing the average maximum heat to 95%). This was especially dangerous because the cargo hatch module tends to take a lot of heat damage which can lead to a malfunction causing cargo to jettison. As of v1.2, this tendency has been corrected and the ship now runs much cooler, making it less likely to suffer heat damage. Videos File:Inventing_the_Future_-_Elite_Dangerous_Type-6 File:Space_Truckers_Elite_Dangerous File:The Type-6 Transporter Elite Dangerous Gallery ED-Type-6-Transporter-Ship-Space-Moon.png|Type-6 Transporter in space and a moon Type-6-Transporter-Docked.png|Type-6 docked 6.jpg|Cockpit view #1 3.jpg|Cockpit view #2 LakonType6Landing.jpg|Type 6 landing at a station Type-6-SRV-Gas-Giant.png|Type-6 with an SRV and gas giant Type 6 Earth-like Planet.jpg|Type-6 and Earth-like planet Elite-Dangerous-Lakon type 6.jpg|Type 6 concept Type605.jpg File:Type-6_Cockpit_Exterior.jpg |Type-6 Cockpit close-up File:Type-6_Rear_detail.jpg |Type-6 Rear Engine mount detail File:Type-6_Side_pipes_detail.jpg |Pipes on the side of the Type-6 Type-6.png|The view from inside the cockpit of a Type-6, showing its good all-round visibility bp-type6.png|Lakon Tyep-6 Transporter Blueprint Orbis-Station-Planet-Type-6.png|Orbis station, planet and a Type-6 Transporter Smuggler-Type-6.jpg|Type-6 and a habitat ring ru:Type 6. Transporter Category:Lakon Spaceways Category:Freighters